Virtual Kisses
by AliceJericho
Summary: You'll never know what the person smells like… what there touch feels like… what there lips taste like… if they're a soft kisser… or really rough..." Jeff/Maria/Dolph


Maria sat on the computer, just like every other evening. It was nearing 9 pm and the 17 year old was speaking to a friend. A friend she'd been introduced to by her best girlfriend Eve. They had only been introduced online, but her and Jeff clicked instantly. They would have conversations that meant absolutely nothing, or conversations they never dare share with anyone else.

**Ravin' Ria says: Hey Nero!**

**Nero says: How's it goin Ria?**

**Ravin' Ria says: same old. Schools shit. Dolphs being an ass again. I dont know why I bother. **Maria huffed to herself.

**Nero says: Your to good for him Ri.**

**Ravin' Ria says: *rolls eyes*** Jeff laughed. She was so cute, even on IM. **brb goin to gets me some marshmallows!**

**Nero says: :O jealous! **Maria ran down to kitchen and pulled out the bag of marshmallows. She didn't bother to put them into a bowl, she just wanted to eat.

**Ravin' Ria says: Back! They're good too! **she teased. **Want some?**

**Nero says: I wonder what virtual marshmallow tastes like… *thinking face***

**Ravin' Ria says: I bet there better than virtual kisses. **Maria typed without even thinking.

**Nero says: What makes you say that?**

**Ravin' Ria says: Well… a virtual marshmallow can be replaced. Someone gives you a virtual marshmallow… well, you don't get to taste it, but if you go to the store, you can get yourself a big big packet of marshmallows to make up for it…**

**Nero says: yeah… keep going…**

**Ravin' Ria says: but a virtual kiss… you can't go out and buy a real kiss. You'll never know what the person smells like… what there touch feels like… what there lips taste like… if they're a soft kisser… or really rough… so, with a virtual marshmallow, you're not losing anything. **Maria typed out her feelings. Then slapped herself. _Did I really just type that? What the hell is wrong with me?!_

**Nero says: make sense… but a virtual kiss… wouldn't that make you feel more wanted.**

**Ravin' Ria says: Whatever you say Nero, but I'd prefer to be able to go and recuperate my marshmallows. **She stuck to her thoughts, even if she considered them stupid. Going back on them now would make her look like a nutcase.

**Nero says: wouldn't expect anything less… sorry, Ri. I have to go. Dad wants me to go to bed *groan***

**Ravin' Ria says: awww, okay. I'll speak to you tomorrow.**

All Jeff could think about the next day was virtual marshmallows. Damn Maria. If she said something made him think or laugh, he would think about it the whole next day. Or in the case of purple flying sparkle bugs, he thought about the whole next _week_.

"Hardy! Talk to that girl of yours last night?" Shannon Moore asked his best friend.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she's not my girl."

"Oh yeah… she's dating that blond 'perfect' guy…" Shannon remembered and Jeff rolled his eyes. Why did he hang out with him?

* * *

Maria walked into school with her best friend Eve.

"Talk to Jeff last night?" Eve asked, just like she did every morning.

"Why do you always ask that question? You know the answer will be yes." Maria laughed, but stopped when an arm went around her shoulder, "Hey Dolph." she mumbled. They had a massive fight yesterday, why did he think everything was going to be okay?

"What's wrong babe? Don't I get a kiss?" he asked, smirking. This happened too often. They'd have a massive fight one day, then the next day he'd come back to her, as though nothing happened. Maria never said anything about it. Until now.

"No." she mumbled, sort of hoping he didn't hear her.

"No? Why?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You called me a slut yesterday and I don't appreciate it." she told him, not sounding to sure.

"Come on, babe. You know I don't mean it," he told her, sounding sincere. But he was lying, and she was buying it, "I just don't like seeing you around other guys. You're mine Maria. I don't want anyone else to touch you. You know I love you." he stated and she sighed. She fell for it.

"I love you too." she muttered as he pulled her into a kiss. She knew it was wrong. But there was no denying that it was unfortunately true. She did love him.

* * *

**Ravin' Ria says: Afternoon Nero!**

**Nero says: hey Ria**

**Ravin' Ria says: That didn't sound very enthusiastic… what's up?**

**Nero says: Eve told me you made up with Dolph. **When he had been told, he wanted to scream. He kept doing this to her, he was playing with her head.

**Ravin' Ria says: I love him** she pouted a little. Was it true? She knew it was… but when she was talking to Jeff, she didn't want to admit it.

**Nero says: he's messin with your head. I wish you'd just leave the guy. He's not good for you.**

**Ravin' Ria says: I know that's how you feel, but Jeff… you honestly don't know me. I'm grateful that you are here when I need to rant and stuff, but you only know me online.**

**Nero says: Then you are a different person online? If not, then I know you pretty well. Believe it or not, I pay attention.**

**Ravin' Ria says: just let it be… if something really bad happens, you can say I told you so.**

**Nero says: Dinner. **he signed off before she even got to say goodbye.

She pouted again. Why did Eve have to tell him?

* * *

"You're falling in love with someone you met online, you're nuts." Shannon said to his best friend.

"I can't help it." Jeff shrugged, silently cursing himself. He knew Shannon was right. He didn't know her. As far as he knew, she was two different people. Her online nice self, and her offline self, a clueless bitch. But he didn't want to think of her like that…

* * *

"Why did you have to tell him Eve? Now he hates me." Maria told her best friend, all the while looking around to make sure Dolph wasn't in earshot.

"He asked, Maria. I wasn't going to lie to him. And he doesn't hate you. He just wishes you'd think more rationally."

"Talkin' 'bout me? I don't remember saying that… but I was probably drunk." Dolph chuckled, doing what he did the day before, putting his arm around Maria's shoulder and going into kiss her.

"Not today Dolph." she sighed.

"What? Maria…" he whined, "Make it my Christmas present." he suggested. It was 2 weeks before Christmas, it was their last day of school, of course he'd play this card.

"Dolph, I think we should see other people." she said through gritted teeth, but she knew it was for the best.

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever. Because I was going to dump you soon anyways, Maryse is _much_ more interesting." Dolph stated, and spotted the blonde so he ran towards her, pulling her into a heated kiss when he reached her.

"Hon, I'm so sorry." Eve started to say, "But you did a smart thing."

"Thanks…"

* * *

**Ravin' Ria says: Nero!**

**Nero appears to be offline.** Maria looked confused at her computer. _Great. I'll catch him later_. She stated and logged off herself.

"Maria! Mail!" her mother called, and the raven haired beauty ran to the door to get the parcel her mother was holding, "I bet its from Dolph. He's such a nice boy."

"We broke up." Maria said quickly, and ran back to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She looked at who it was addressed too, _Ravin' Ria_. "Nero." she said under her breath, smiling wildly.

_Maria,_

_I couldn't give you a real kiss._

_I refrained from giving you a virtual kiss._

_A million virtual marshmallows wouldn't cut it._

_Merry Christmas, Maria._

_Nero._

Said that letter that was attached to the parcel. At first she was confused, then she opened the package. The biggest bag of marshmallows she had even seen was inside.

She ran to her computer, signing into MSN, desperate to speak to him. Only to realise he was still offline. She looked at the time, _he should be on… _she frowned, and opened her emails, then began to create a new one, dressed to Jeff. When Dolph interrupted her.

**Perfection says: Why, hello Maria.**

**Ravin' Ria says: What Dolph? **he knew she had snapped at him, even if it was over the internet.

**Perfection says: I just thought I'd tell you that you are beautiful.**

**Ravin' Ria says: Nice try Dolph. Im not giving into you. **Maria knew that this was a lot easier online, and thanked God that was where it happened. In real life, he would have held her hand and given her that irresistible smile and she would have melted, then given into him.

**Perfection says: If you change your mind, you know where to find me. **She could picture him with a sleazy look on his face.

**Perfection appears to be offline.**

Maria had went back to her emails. Only to shut off her whole computer. She couldn't say what she wanted via email.

* * *

It was three days before Christmas. Jeff hadn't been online once. Maria was worried. Eve said she hadn't heard anything, and that scared her.

"Hon, Jeff's a big boy. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably been booked out all week. OMEGA's getting pretty big." Eve assured Maria who didn't believe it.

"He's still online, even if he has been wrestling all week." she sighed and put her head on her pillow.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he's just busy." Eve patted her friends back, then stood off the bed, "Ri, I have to go… I'll be around tomorrow. Okay?" Maria nodded and mumbled something that resembled 'goodbye' and Eve left.

When the brunette opened the door, she was met with a fist. She resisted the urge to squeal and just hugged the figure. "Go on, straight down the hall, at the very end. I'll make sure her mum doesn't freak." Eve said to the person who was more than gracious.

* * *

Maria was still lying on her bed, still worrying about Jeff. Then there was a knock on the door,

"I'm not hungry mum." Maria said before anyone spoke. The door opened anyway. Maria was facing away from it so didn't see who came in, "Mum, I said I wasn't hungry!" she growled.

"I wasn't aware that I looked like your mother." the voice said and Maria began to panic. It was a males voice.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice squeaking.

"If you'd turn around, Ri, you'd know." said a southern drawl that would make anyone swoon. She didn't know any southerners… she turned slowly, and was instantly attracted to the mans hair. It was wild. "You do know who I am right?" he asked, but Maria didn't answer, she was too busy giving him the once-over. Her grey eyes locked with his green ones, but she didn't answer him. "Thought that might be the case. So, I, uh, bought you some more marshmallows. He smiled goofily and pulled the packet from behind his back. A smile instantly placed itself on her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Maria." the southerner said it again.

"Jeff." she smiled and he smiled back. He threw the marshmallows aside and pulled her into his arms. He then gave her a kiss. Not a virtual kiss. But a kiss that she could taste and feel. For real.


End file.
